


Family dinners

by Zowabob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dinner partys, Family Dinners, Gen, Happy Ending, I want naruto happy, nejis not dead just because he doesnt have to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice evening with friends and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dinners

It’s like this, Naruto and Hinata are married. And like people in love and married do, they have family dinners. _So it goes like this;_ teammates are to be expected. So that’s Kiba, Shino, Kuranai with her baby and Akamaru. For a week Kiba fights to get him a seat at the table and fails (Akamaru gets a nice spot underneath. Because Kuranai has her baby, that means Shikamaru, Ino and choji are there.

Sakura invites Ino (not that Naruto minds) because she and Hinata are hitting it of. Without anybodys understanding Naruto and Shikimaru are best friends, not to mention in-laws. Just because Kuranai somehow has a six person+ dog babysitting task force (It takes a village)

Hinata invites Neji who in extension comes with Lee and Ten Ten, as it always is. If it’s Neji Rock lee and Ten ten then its Gai too. Not only for the fact Kakashi’s there. (a symptom of youth one might say)

Kakashi Who should be late to the party isn’t. Not because he set some _alarm_ or left _early,_ it was simply the fact he was already there, he’s been there for two days. _Watching Ninja soap operas and eating all their chips, he’s not leaving._ Sai Sakura and Sasuke who even with all his huffing and puffing shows up. It’s not like he couldn’t. Naruto would hunt him down hell or high water (screaming) Oh and there’s Yamato.

Yamato arrives early, _too early_. Yamato arrives before lunchtime to a dinner party. He watches the soaps Kakashi’s watching. They have a great time.

This is until Gai leaps with practices grace through the open window like it’s an Olympic event. Shouting proclamations of rivalry ship that don’t really make sense. Iruka arrives at the same time, although he use’s the door like a _civilized human_ being. He brings gifts, wine and two matching sweaters that make Naruto feel the warmth of love. Iruka is invited to sit on the couch, but through further inspection (a quick glance) it seems Kakashi and Gai are dance fighting (dighting dating?) on the couch over Yamato the background drama music of the Ninja soap opera, Iruka helps Hinata peel potato’s.

 

Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Neji come later. If anyone ever wants to see someone embarrassed leap after someone through a window with the grace of a practiced gymnest, Ten Tens your girl. Neji uses the door, he will not be cajoled into such an act again (he jumped through a window a week ago and got attacked by a cat) he proceeds to remind Hinata her parents and sister are coming, she did not forget. She asks who’s available (who’s eating the appetizers) to help clean up, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba get right on it.

Before people begin leaping through windows to arrive early at dinner partys, team 7 and 8 show up early, later then lunchtime but it is expected, its part of the plan. She puts out appetizers. Sasuke just can’t _stop_ eating the wiener wraps, hes eaten so many, too many, hes eaten all of them. He thinks no one saw, but Shino saw, it weirded him out, but more than that. –He wanted one.

Shikimaru calls after this (Shino finds out about the pumpernickel bread, heaven-sent) to tell them they are coming. He wants to know if its ok to bring a few guests to? Its Temari and co. Naruto wants to know if Temari’s a date (Shikimaru can’t even answer that). Of course they can come. The more the merrier.

Sasuke, Shino and Kiba actually make a good team, _for cleaning up_. One would expect Kiba to only know chaos theory, but he’s grown up with a bunch of women and dogs, he knows how to clean. Sasuke breaks out the vacuum.

The second to last people to arrive is Shikimaru and his gang that gained a few. Ino and Gaara are in a intense conversation about cacti and the healing properties of them. Kankuro also gets in on the conversation (with hiss knowledge of poisonous cacti). They are all  dressed very nicely, Shikimaru in casual wear, Ino is dressed to the nines. Choji’s carrying the baby supply’ s so its difficult for him to eat his before dinner snacks but he manages.

When Kuranai walk in it is a fight to get to this baby. Kiba is fucking thrown out of the way by Sakura, who holds this baby with such gentleness it would never occur that she could move mountains with those hands. Kakashi  only holds for a few minutes. The inlaws go to greet each other. Ino found out Shino made a great and an even better botanist, always willing to let her borrow a bug.

Ino goes to greet the girls and Temari ditches Shikimaru to go with them in the kitchen. That’s fine, he thought it was troublesome anyways, he goes to save Naruto and Sasuke from the baby (save the baby from two morons) and gets pulled into a conversation with Kankuro about dolls and deer.

Gaara ends up with Sai and Lee helping to put put details on the cake. Sai portion is a beautiful portrait of lions and dragon. Rock Lee; not so much, but hes trying his best with that lopsided squirrel. Gaara has a lot of fun and its much better than whatever was happening in the living room. Kuranai avoiding getting sucked up in whatever Iruka and Yamato have been pulled into. Choji eats all the pizza bites and Ino fights him off the cookie dough.

A fast pace. Neji moving as fast as he can, he will not sacrifice his dignity to fools. He trips Sasuke, easy to make penance. A jump, a corner out of green grabbing hands. He’s in the kitchen (safe) he sets the table.

The last to arrive do so exactly at the time you arrive at dinner party’s. Hinata’s sister and parent a fashionably dressed and bring some traditional Hyuuga desserts. The party has settled down by now (to look presentable) Hinatas parents don’t actually mind Naruto, peace in mind that he’s not going to make their furniture smell like dog.

All the food is ready and all the mismatched newlywed chairs are put into place. Dinner is served to a big rambunctious family and Naruto couldn’t be happier.

   

**Author's Note:**

> So! you read this huh? Im so glad, im happy you took the time to read this! have a nice day!


End file.
